Will of the D's
by Lust of Alucard
Summary: Two-shot fic! Blessed by a deity, a small child's course in life is changed for ever. Monkey D Luffy is the spiritual successor of Gol D Roger, as ordained by the same deity. Consists of a BAMF!Luffy. Expect massively OP!Luffy, considering the timeframe. Canon disregarded. All parts posted! May be converted into a challenge in future.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan. I'm not Oda. Enough Said.

PROLOGUE – THE WILL OF THE 'D'S (For the lack of a better title)  


The Sea Devil. A mythical figure in lore for many years, and said to have been the deity responsible for shaping the planet into its current state. A planet where water and the men who sailed on it, dominated. The Sea Devil was also known to be the progenitor for the many morsels of power that were found throughout the seas. Devil fruits, said to grant wondrous powers beyond comprehension, and yet take away the ability to swim. What an irony this was, in a world where 98 percent of the surface was water.

The Devil was thought to be intangible and ethereal, but in fact, was very real. Few knew this, and fewer could comprehend it. It was the only transcended being in this world, and like all Gods, regarded the world and its events to be a source of amusement.

At the moment, it was in the form of an average sea king, swimming in the waters of East Blue. Specifically near Foosha Village in Dawn Island.

East Blue. The weakest of all Seas, as termed by Pirates and Marines alike. Yet, it gives birth to men whose names have gone down in the annals of history. Men like Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon, and 'Fire Fist' Ace, men who have shaped history for generations to come. The East Blue remains the weakest Sea because of the ambition of the above individuals, who, once they were good enough, sought to dominate the Grand Line and all that came with it. They did so on the opposite sides of many a war and their deeds made it unimportant as to their origins.

The Sea Devil had witnessed all of this. The wars, the battles fought and the way the world changed on a whim, courtesy of the victor. It chuckled. Humans were such amusing, puny creatures. Give them a scrap of power and their egos swelled like the tide at full moon.

The Devil liked the calm, pellucid waters of this particular region. It liked the people even more. They were simple, but ambitious. When they rose, they did so above all the others. One person in particular had caught its attention years ago. The one person that had the ability to communicate with the world, with the nature around him and by consequence, with the Sea Devil Itself.

Gol D. Roger was the name of the person that had captured the attention of the Sea Devil like no other. He was burning ambition, personified. Even afflicted by terminal illness, Roger had conquered the harshest of all seas, the Grand Line, to satisfy his craving for adventure. The human had never known the existential truth of the voice that spoke to him, helping him, guiding him with wisdom. He had termed it as the 'Voice of all Things', which was oddly appropriate. The Sea Devil had preferred this arrangement. Ever since Roger's death years ago, the Devil had not contacted another human in the same way.

The Devil was brought out of its musings by the cry of a child. A small human, no more than a few years old was facing off against a wolf on the beach. The beast, more than thrice the size of its opponent, snarled and snapped at him as it itself dodged strikes aimed at crushing its skull, courtesy of its small foe. The two duked it out for a good ten minutes on the abandoned beach, framed by dense woodlands further inland. The Sea Devil, watched on, part amused and part fascinated as the smaller of the two landed a telling strike on the larger, cracking its skull and making it forfeit, howling and retreating with tail between its legs. The small human whooped in joy and promptly fell face down into the fine sand, panting in exhaustion.

The deity watched the human from its vantage point, its fins barely breaking the surface of the calm waters. Curious about the human, further scrutiny brought to surface a fiery need to prove oneself, a thirst for freedom, a longing for adventure on the high seas. And the name. Monkey D. Luffy. The Sea Devil smiled to itself. It had not seen another mortal so much like Roger in a long time. The resemblance was uncanny. Maybe, it was the confident smirk that adorned the little face or the unquenchable inferno that burned within the tiny heart. The fact remained, that the Devil was moved enough to interact with the human race once more.

Perhaps, it was once again time to give the world a little push, once again time to stir things up. Time to see what the inheritor of the Will of D could do, assisted in a small way by the watching deity…

========X========

Unseen by Luffy, two giant eyes on a nearby non-descript Sea King that was much more than it appeared to be, glowed a ghostly cyan. Almost immediately, an object appeared no more than twenty paces away from the tired Luffy. It was a fruit, shaped like a pineapple and greenish blue in colour. It was indeed, a Devil Fruit. But it was no ordinary Devil Fruit, being made as it was by the Sea Devil itself for a single human. It contained the _essence of the sea_ itself, blessed by the Devil to impart powers never before seen by the human race.

To be frank, Dr Vegapunk of the Marines would murder the Gorosei themselves for a chance to study this fruit.

Luffy was exhausted. Blood dripped down due to shallow cuts on his torso as he stared at the setting sun. The fight with the dratted beast had drained him. And to make matters worse, he was hungry to the point of starvation after fighting for so long. He could have eaten the wolf itself, had it not run away. His eyes spotted something on the sand near him. A fruit the size of a big pineapple met his sight. Luffy ignored common sense as he washed the strange fruit in the sea water and swallowed it down with large bites, leaves, skin and all, only to immediately recoil at the taste. Managing to keep it down, the small child collapsed, fatigued, and lay flat on the beach, tired & immobile. He was slowly lulled to drowsiness and eventually, sleep, by the gently lapping waves at his feet and the soft, cooling breeze that blew throughout the coast.

As Luffy fell asleep, he did not notice either the wounds on his person healing up to leave behind smooth, unmarred skin as the sea water touched him, or the huge shape of the Sea King rising out of the waves and disappearing in a blinding glow.

Monkey D Luffy did not know then, but he had been chosen to rewrite the course of history. Such was the weight of the 'D'.

* * *

12 Years Later… Marineford, Grand Line.

Marineford, the stronghold of Marine power. A place venerated as the ultimate show of dominance by the Marines, surpassing Enies Lobby, Impel Down and pretty much any Marine establishment. The HQ of Marines and the holy land of Marejois had exerted great influence upon the land, controlling it for all intents and purposes. It had held strong ever since the formation of the World Government eight hundred years ago, surviving and coming through the invasive actions of some of the most powerful pirates ever. Shiki the Lion, for instance.

At the moment, though, the fortress was a scene in white. The ground, enrobed in white, shining ice, was the scene of a titanic struggle between two of the most potent powers in the world, between the Marines and the Yonko Whitebeard's Armada. High ranking Marines and commanders of Whitebeard's crew clashed together in an epic battle, each seeking to decimate the other. Marco the Phoenix, in his half-Zoan form rained liquid fire down upon the marines opposing him, turning the hapless cannon fodder into shish kabobs. Jozu in his diamond form, was a sparkling form, a tornado of death amongst the marines. Vista clashed with Dracule Mihawk in a sword battle that created new landscapes every few seconds. Whitebeard himself was using all of his abilities, Haki and Devil Fruit combined to create havoc within the Marine ranks. Explosion upon explosion rocked the land as the Gura Gura no Mi created huge fault lines from deep within the earth and ionized the air itself, expertly wielded by Edward Newgate to great effect. Marines fell like flies, slashed through by the Haki imbued bisento of the Yonko.

Before long though, the introduction of the three Admirals pushed the invaders back. Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru. The three Logias were death incarnate on the war torn ground, giving back the aggressors as good as they got. Akainu enveloped the onrush of pirates in lava, Aokiji turned them into ice sculptures and Kizaru shattered them for good measure with light beams. Marco and Jozu were summarily thrown aside like bothersome pests, only their Devil Fruits preventing from any debilitating injuries they might have suffered otherwise.

The eternal trio of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Vice Admirals Monkey D Garp and Tsuru watched on as the battle of the ages unfolded.

All of this for just one person.

Portgas D Ace looked nothing like his 550 million bounty deserved as he kneeled on the execution stand. The Son of Gol D Roger and the Second Division commander looked haggard and defeated. Sea stone cuffs, the imprisonment at Impel Down and the battle with Marshall Teach had him bereft of any semblance of resistance or protest. He just watched on with dead, cold eyes as the Age of Pirates came to an end.

Nearby, Sengoku kept a close eye on Garp, as if prompting him to do something foolish. He then looked at his watch. 2:30 pm. Only half an hour to go before the bloodline of Roger would be wiped out.

Garp noticed. "Don't worry Sengoku, I'm not foolish enough to do something now. This matter is out of my hands."

Sengoku nodded. "No matter what happens Garp, remember that you are a Marine Vice Admiral here. Do nothing that would shame the Marines here."

Garp said nothing. He was resigned to Ace's fate. He turned to the man in question. "Why couldn't you and Luffy become Marines Ace? All this could've been avoided easily." He sighed. "But no, you both had to go and become criminals. Pirates no less."

Ace scoffed. A smirk made itself known on the beaten visage. "Save it, _grandpa._ I lost all respect for you on _that_ day, when I saw what you really were." Ace spat at Garp's feet, his tone acrid. "A filthy marine _dog,_ preaching hollow justice. A man with no concept of family."

Garp winced. He remembered the day in question. A really bad argument had erupted between him and Ace when he had tried to take Luffy back to Marine HQ with him, away from Ace and Ace had flat out objected. Hurtful words had been exchanged that day, with Luffy siding with Ace, and receiving Garp's fist to show for his troubles. Garp's hot temper had resulted in Luffy being knocked unconscious and seriously injured with a broken jaw, several cracked ribs and a severe concussion. Horrified, Garp had tried to apologise, but Ace had point blank refused to speak with him again.

Ace continued. "Besides, once it got out that I was Roger's son, I would have been murdered in my sleep even if I was a marine and no one would have lifted an eyebrow. And Luffy, he's the son of Dragon, an even bigger threat than me. He was never going to be a marine."

At Garp's and Sengoku's astonished looks, Ace smirked. "Yes you hypocrites, I know that bit of information. Luffy does as well. Thought you could keep him blind forever? I dare say he's lost all respect for you as well, Garp."

As Garp's face lost colour rapidly, Ace finished his monologue, a wicked smile crossing his face despite his impending execution. "Know this Monkey D Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku, my brother is going to be the Pirate King. He's gonna reach Raftel, find One Piece, and finish off this disease you call the World Government. Pray that you do not come in his way as none of you, not even your precious Admirals can match his power."

Garp seemed incapable of saying anything, but Sengoku was deep in thought. Straw Hat Luffy was as notorious a pirate as Fire Fist Ace was. In fact, since he had begun his journey, whispers of his prowess and skills had reached the Grand Line way before he had crossed over. Dracule Mihawk had described him as having "a presence greater than any". Smoker, the Captain stationed at Loguetown was in the infirmary for four months after Straw Hat had finished with him, despite being a Logia. This was no mystery, as he categorically stated that Straw Hat had never displayed any Devil Fruit powers in the fight but had used Haki, Busoshoku to be exact.

There was indeed, nothing to suggest that Monkey D Luffy had ever ingested a Devil Fruit, even though after getting into Paradise, he had mopped the floor with Crocodile, Enel of Skypeia, Rob Luccy and Cipher Pol 9 and Gekko Moriah in short order. Eyewitnesses described these as short fights which Straw Hat had won after showing masterful use of Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. Any Pirate crew opposing him had been put down without mercy, their ships always finding residence at the bottom of the sea. However, civilians had nothing but praise and utmost respect for him. Orange town, Cocayashi and Syrup village in East Blue, Alabasta, Drum Kingdom and Water 7 were flying the Straw Hat flag of their own volition.

This, combined with what Sengoku knew about him and the D's, had caused his bounty to sky rocket from a measly 40 million Beli to a whopping 500 million Beli. In addition, his crew consisted of Santoryu user Zoro, Black Leg Sanji, Ohara's Sole Survivor Nico Robin, 'Weather Goddess' Nami, who was rumoured to have consumed the Goro Goro no Mi after Straw Hat had finished Enel off, and other noteworthy individuals. Combined, the pirate crew had a bounty of over 900 million Beli.

No rookie had ever gained such notoriety before even crossing into the New World. The Straw Hat crew was incredibly powerful and feared throughout Paradise.

In fact, he was expected here today. It was best to move the execution forward before anything untoward could happen. He did not want any untoward things to happen.

Poor Sengoku, little did he know…

* * *

=========X=========

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This two part one shot (Haha) is an excerpt from a proposed fiction. Consisting of a **VERY OP** Luffy with the most **_ludicrously powerful_** Devil Fruit ever and **_fully developed Haki_** , wielded with finesse and sparsely (in normal conditions), this One Piece fiction aims to explore a bad ass Luffy tempered with overwhelming power and **_way_** above average intelligence. Trust me, even the Yami Yami no Mi or the Magu Magu no Mi or the Gura Gura no Mi don't hold a candle to Luffy's fruit and the way he wields it. Here, in my imagination, Luffy is the more attractive and awesome brother, overshadowing both Ace and Sabo by many a mile. To be frank, it can be termed as a parody.

Now, please keep in mind that I have never read One Piece, in manga form or otherwise. What little contact I've had with it were reruns of old arcs of the anime and the hoard of fan fiction on this site. And Wikipedia. Hence, I know very little about the precise chronology of events, the detailed background of the more obscure characters, the in-depth, arcing story by Oda and the varied, intricate sub plots that pervade throughout One Piece. This is an attempt – amateur at best - to satisfy my ever present hunger for BAMF protagonists and their bash-up of villainous characters.

Fuck Canon…

The scene I've chosen is the Marineford Arc, mainly for its impact factor and the fact that it is a turning point for One Piece as a whole. It also enables me to showcase, and set MY Luffy free in the most demanding of situations and without any restraints whatsoever. This is preceded by a prologue of sorts, to provide the origins of his devil fruit with a fairly solid back story. Please remember that this is fanfiction, and I have taken liberal literary license to fiddle around with canon.

In canon, the situation and its outcome was required to make Luffy mature and awaken his Haki. But the way Oda went about it was exasperating. Let's face it, a whole Armada, courtesy of Whitebeard, and many a hardened criminal from Impel Down bearing down on Marine HQ; and Ace still gets killed in the most pathetic way ever. Wasn't even given a proper, dignified, execution by Oda. Did not go out in a blaze of glory. No, he didn't even fight back, and his back was turned to his enemy as he was butchered by the superior element. And why? Just because a few words from an admiral about _'pops'_ aggravated him and made him forget common sense, which would have been to escape after Luffy freed him. And of course, to save his _baby_ brother. Damn if his death wasn't wretched…

That's it for the rant. My thoughts about other characters and the back story (somewhat) should have become a little more clear in the above narrative. Please forgive me for any presumptuousness I inadvertently may have displayed.

Sincerely,

Lust of Alucard.

* * *

NB: Please do give feedback if the premise is worth writing on or not, and should I publish the second part of the this little piece of fantasy, detailing Luffy, his abilities, his DF and his POV, along with the end of the Marineford war. Mind you, as stated before I'll be totally redoing, or rather defacing canon, as suited to my needs.

And for those asking, No Gomu Gomu no Mi and no control over DF for Luffy, resulted in Garp's Haki imbibed Fist of Love were what caused the above to happen.


	2. Part 2

PART 2 – WILL OF THE D's (Still a rubbish title)

* * *

 _ **Last time:**_

 _No rookie had ever gained such notoriety before even crossing into the New World. The Straw Hat crew was incredibly powerful and feared throughout Paradise._

 _In fact, he was expected here today. It was best to move the execution forward before anything untoward could happen. He did not want any untoward things to happen._

 _Poor Sengoku, little did he know…_

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy stood alone, unnoticed at the top of the Gates of Justice, observing the battle below. The Thousand Sunny was a ways from Marineford, his crew alert for any emergency via a baby Den Den Mushi.

He sighed as he looked down at the carnage. Such foolishness by the Whitebeard pirates was unbecoming of a Yonko. With their resources, they could've easily attacked Impel Down and freed Ace. They could have just as easily used any number of underhanded ways to do the same. Bribery, assassination, kidnapping and what not. At least then, whatever confrontation that would've ensued would've been on the Pirate's terms.

Even he, a rookie, knew what a home advantage meant when fighting the Marines.

But now they had been forced to fight the Marine powers in their own backyard. If Whitebeard wasn't such a powerful and experienced Pirate, a Yonko no less, Luffy would've suspected this was all part of a grand showcase of power and misplaced pride.

In any case, it was doing them no good, even now. The Marines were gaining an advantage, even now. He remembered how he came to be here and the events that occurred on the way.

A few days before the news of Ace's capture by the Marines and Teach's appointment as a Shichibukai had spread via newspaper, he and his crew had been accosted by Bartholomew Kuma. The Warlord's attempt to fight Luffy and separate them, had sadly, not gone very well for the man. Considering that his Paw Paw Fruit's effectiveness had been cancelled by Luffy almost immediately, and his crew had come a long way from their East Blue selves, the man had been summarily subdued and bound by Seastone cuffs, fashioned by Luffy.

Luffy smiled as he recalled the expression on Kuma's face when Luffy had _transformed_ his hands into Sea Stone and used it on Kuma's hands and legs, weakening him and immobilizing him.

The Kairoseki Kairoseki No Mi, his Devil Fruit, gifted to him by the Sea Devil himself. The Logia class fruit with the power to control, convert into and attack with Sea Stone. The sea, and Seastone obviously, had no negative effects on him, on the contrary it worked miracles for him. In addition to that, he could control water to some extent, although not to the extent of what a fishman, say Jinbe, could do.

No one outside of his crew, Ace, Shanks and now Kuma knew of his Fruit and abilities.

Upon interrogation, the whole story, from Kuma's involvement in the Revolutionary Army to his conversion to an android, or Pacifista as the Marines had called it, and Ace's impending execution with Teach's involvement in it had come spilling out.

Luffy's fury, already on an edge as Kuma continued his spiel had reached greater heights than ever before as Kuma explained that the World Government had decided to award Teach with Shichibukai status.

His Haoshoku Haki, normally restrained tightly, had manifested as a physical shockwave originating from his body as it arced out in three dimensions in a sphere. The sea itself was blasted away from the Thousand Sunny, forming waves as high as thirty feet, as Luffy's will was condensed into a physical force solely for the purpose of obliterating everything in its path.

The onslaught of Haki had bathed the immediate surroundings in frequent, concussive pulses akin to a heat haze with Luffy at its centre as members of his crew and Kuma struggled to breathe. Marine life floated up to the surface, comatose as the potent willpower of Monkey D. Luffy made itself known, wiping all conscious thought from their bodies.

It had taken two haki infused Diambe Jambes from Sanji and a lightning bolt from Nami to bring him out of his rage. Unsettled, Kuma had informed Luffy about Teach's last known and Ace's current whereabouts when asked by the young, but powerful Pirate.

The next order of business after saying farewell to Kuma had been accosting Teach before Ace's execution. With his sensory abilities aided by the sea, and Nami's expert navigation and ability to sense the earth's magnetic field, they had raced to catch up with the Shichibukai just as he was planning to invade Impel Down.

With Luffy giving no quarter, and Blackbeard ignorant of his opponent's abilities, the battle had lasted for a far less duration than the Blackbeard crew had expected. Although, to be fair to them, they had been mistaken as to who the victor would be.

Blackbeard had laughed about Luffy's lack of Devil Fruit and experience, and had tried to target Nami for her Devil Fruit, who was by now well known for her usage of the Goro Goro no Mi. The ten lackeys advancing towards her had been blasted apart, literally into chunks, courtesy of Haoshoku and lightning bolts by Luffy and Nami, respectively. Unsettled by the events, Blackbeard had tried to heckle Luffy and had made the mistake of ridiculing Ace in front of him, kicking the Straw Hat's offensive into high gear.

For brevity's sake, Zoro's strikes and a series of Rankyaku blades from Sanji had cut through Blackbeard's secondary ships with ease. Return cannon fire had been batted aside by Haki infused kicks from Sanji. Then Nami had dropped a score of high voltage lightning bolts to fry Blackbeard's men into charred, blackened husks and Robin's giant Dos Fleur had wrecked through the ships, causing them to sink.

Amid his disbelief, Blackbeard's flagship had been skewered by gigantic, forty meter high seastone spikes materializing out of the sea, courtesy of Luffy. Franky had finished up the ass whooping by bombarding the remains with cannon balls. Any stragglers desperately attempting to flee from the carnage had been finished by Ussop's expert marksmanship, aided by seastone bullets.

Although the Yami Yami no Mi had caused some problems for Luffy, the fact remained that Teach had be in physical contact with Luffy and had drawn him in with his black hole technique. Each and every blow between them had been a contest between the Yami Yami no Mi and the Kairoseki Kairoseki no Mi. When faced with the spectacle of Seastone, the natural enemy of Devil Fruits peeling off Luffy's skin, and seemingly forming a chokuto, Blackbeard's bluster and pride in his Fruit had been extinguished.

Then he had tried to cancel out Luffy's devil fruit powers, or had at least tried to do so. In reply, Luffy had cocooned him within Seastone and had given him a particularly punishing haki aided beat down, reducing Teach into a blubbering mess.

For someone with ambitions to replace Whitebeard as a Yonko, Blackbeard was one cowardly S.O.B.

Despite Teach's last minute pleading and prostration, Luffy was in no mood for bartering with the person responsible for Ace's current condition. A couple of slices with the Kairoseki blade, and Marshall Teach was fruitless & headless. The Yami Yami no Mi was currently sitting in the treasure room of the Thousand Sunny, and the severed head of Teach hung from Luffy's waist in a sack. The first he was keeping for future use for his crew, and the second was going to be returned to the Whitebeard pirates when he saw them.

That was why he had been so late to get to Marineford.

Now, as he looked at the events unfolding below him, he was concerned. Ace's execution, by all accounts, was to be done soon, and by his reckoning, there was not much time left. It was best not to waste any more time. It was time to make his presence known.

Luffy's periphery started to warp and twist as he was enveloped in a green glow, the stale air seemingly smelling of the ocean and the tangy flavour of sea-salt. His hands and legs shone a glossy black. His eyes, cold hardened chips of green, focussed on the two executioners standing by Ace, ready to spear through him with a single command. He then dissolved into thin air, only a spray of sea mist remaining behind.

===X===

All over the battlefield, the two opposing factions started to look around, feeling a sudden, heavy presence around them. It was stifling, ethereal and just _reeked_ of untold power. Amid all the smoke and cloying odour of blood, a sudden whiff of sea salt was present in the air, accompanied by a cool breeze.

It was as if a giant hand was forcibly pressing down on them. While the more able bodied individuals had no problems withstanding it, the rest were forced down to their knees.

The sound of cracking ice was heard as the ground in the middle of the battlefield cracked apart and shattered into smithereens as the presence magnified and started to coalesce at the same spot. All over Marineford, those with Kenbunshoku no Haki turned their attentions to the new arrival.

A couple of marines, having disregarded the shiver of apprehension going down their spines, converged upon said arrival, seeking to end his participation before it even began.

 _Time slowed down…_

Their weapons were deflected by two Haki hardened limbs emerging from the smoke, before they were blasted away, instantly comatose, or worse, in opposite directions by open-palmed strikes to their chests in quick succession. Before the next wave of marines could take their places, the smoke and ice induced fog cleared, revealing the silhouette of Straw Hat Luffy.

Eyes glowing a ghostly green and clothes being whipped around by a constant Haki presence, the Captain of the Straw Hat crew cut a fearsome figure indeed.

And he was pissed.

Before anyone could react to his presence, he locked eyes with Ace and then with his to-be-executioners. Concentrating, he brought the full force of his ambition, his iron will upon the two of them. The King's Disposition manifested itself as twin concussive waves, which converged upon the two and knocked them out in short order, complete with frothing mouths.

"What the bloody heck just happened?!"

"It's Straw Hat!"

"It's the Demon of East Blue!"

"It's Monkey D. Luffy!"

"How the hell did he do that?!"

"Luffy!" That was Ace and Garp.

 _Time was back to normal_ and jaws dropped in incredulity at what they had just witnessed. Straw Hat Luffy had just displayed unheard-off control of Haoshoku no Haki, using unprecedented control to knock out a couple of men more than a hundred yards away. That was supposed to be theoretically impossible, as Conqueror's haki was either there, or it wasn't. It was supposed to be impossible to control with regards to area and intensity.

The display brought people back out of their paralysis as wave upon wave of marines converged on the 500 million beli pirate.

Luffy's eyes narrowed as he eyed the onrush of what to him, was essentially cannon fodder. His Haki flexed and rolled, eager to be unleashed once more. His right hand, unbeknownst to everyone, was encased with seastone and haki, in that order, taking on a dark, greenish glow.

"Fools."

 _ **On the execution platform…**_

Sengoku, as alarmed as everyone by the presence of Monkey D Luffy, had encased himself in Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku no Haki. His fellow officers Garp & Tsuru had done the same. They watched, equally shocked and baffled, as five hundred marine soldiers were pelted with an incapacitating mass of ice and water and blown back, Luffy's fist punching the ground, breaking through the ice and causing a quake on par some of Whitebeard's smaller tremors. Sengoku was shocked into action as Luffy started to make his way towards his brother, his Haoshoku no Haki clearing a path for him. Marines and pirates alike dropped insensate, helpless against his irresistible will.

Garp was having mixed feelings. On one hand, this was his grandson, whom he had not seen for years and was displaying extreme prowess to be proud of. On the other hand, his duty as an active officer called on him to face the threat.

Ace's eyes were clouded with tears as he watched his once tiny brother despatching his opponents with a casual ease. Luffy's growth as a pirate and as a person couldn't have made him any more proud.

Sengoku yelled as he rushed to shield Ace from further access. "Akainu, Aokiji, to me! Kizaru, intercept Straw Hat!"

On the opposite side, far away from Luffy, Whitebeard was also spurred into action. Having felt Luffy's strength, he called Marco to him. "Marco, go with that boy. The war will be either lost or won by him. Help Ace."

Marco started to protest. "But pops! I need to remain here with you! Besides," he said as he Kizaru and Luffy face off," there is no way that he'll be able to get there. We're better off - ."

Whitebeard shushed him. "His Haoshoku is the closest to Roger's I've ever felt, Marco. His indomitable will exceeds yours and mine. I have never seen anyone with such strength at that age. He's going to change the world. Make sure to keep up with him."

Marco, shocked at what he had heard, made haste as he sped towards Ace, hacking and burning opponents on his way.

===X===

Luffy was on the ground trading barbs and blows with the Admiral in front of him. Kizaru chuckled, his tone more than a little condescending. "Give up Straw Hat-kun. You are way out of your depth here. You can't possibly hope to stand up against me."

Luffy eyed his opponent. He was thinking of possible approaches, he could just as well decimate his fellow Logia outright with his devil fruit, but he wanted to keep it hidden as far as possible. He nodded to himself. Seastone imbued Haki it was, _for now._

The black gloss on his body intensified, his musculature shifting and becoming more pronounced in preparation of the contest.

Luffy's reply was short and succinct. "Get over yourself Marine. Shut up and fight."

"Scary."

Borsalino's form dissolved into light as he flashed towards his foe, flinging a kick at unsurpassed speed right at the young pirate's head. Luffy's arm shot up, deflecting the attack and momentarily bringing back Kizaru's leg into a tangible form. His other arm shot out and caught the Marine in the chest, flinging Kizaru back into the ice.

Surprised, Kizaru surveyed the pirate, who was smirking at him. "How did you nullify my kick Luffy-kun? Your Haki can't be at a level to match me."

Luffy looked at him, amused. "You seem to be under the impression that we're here to talk, Admiral-san. Anyway, don't be surprised. It shows how little you know."

Kizaru grunted. " **AMATERASU!"** A blinding flash filled the area as Kizaru took advantage of his opponent's temporary blindness to launch several attacks in succession. An overhead kick, a punch and an arm strike all rained down on Luffy at the speed of light.

His Haki working overtime, Luffy sensed the attacks as they came. Seastone morphed and coated his arms and hands, polished and translucent, like a mirror. Kizaru kept getting surprised and more than the a little annoyed at this young upstart as his attacks were reflected effortlessly as fast as he could land them, not causing a single iota of damage to Luffy.

He was caught off guard as Luffy caught his leg and twisted it, immobilizing him and causing a strange weakness to creep up his body. "Impressive speed, Kizaru-san, but you forget that light is still intangible and can be reflected _if you have the right tools_. My turn."

Kizaru stumbled as Luffy's fist caught him in the face. Not letting up, Luffy launched a blinding series of seastone enabled palm strikes on Kizaru's person. Each strike pushed Kizaru back by a few feet, causing internal damage as his abilities were nullified. Luffy ended the combo with a double fisted strike straight on Kizaru's face and neck, shattering his glasses and his nose.

All spectators were astonished to see a newbie keeping up with a Marine Admiral. To them, the fight should've been finished way earlier, and just to see Straw Hat giving back as good - if not better - as he got was a telling experience.

Coughing up blood and now really angry, Kizaru flashed to a safe distance from Luffy. He had not taken damage in many years. "What was that brat? How did you do that?"

Luffy smirked infuriatingly. "Find out yourself!"

Kizaru roared as he released his attack. " **YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!** "

Countless particles of light blasted their way towards Luffy and converged upon him before he could move out of the way. A humongous explosion rocked the area as his form disappeared within the ensuing smoke and debris.

Kizaru did not end it there, he flashed forward at a blinding pace, launching his _**Yasakani No Magatama**_ in a continuous barrage. The ensuing barrage of photons that emanated from the Admiral enveloped Luffy's last known position and exploded, pushing out concentric shockwaves of force and dust that battered all nearby spectators.

"Luffy No!" That was Ace.

"Yes! Admiral Kizaru finished Straw Hat off! That's marine justice!" Those were the countless marine grunts watching the battle.

Kizaru breathed deeply. That was close and he knew it. Anymore, and with Straw Hat's ability to somehow nullify his powers, he would be having a much tougher time. Anyway, it was a moot point.

"Another one bites the dust. What's next?"

"And you call yourself a Haki user, Admiral-san?" Called out a familiar voice.

Indeed, as the smoke dispersed, Luffy was revealed, unharmed and untainted. His eyes were shadowed by his hat and his clothes fluttered as an invisible wind blew around him. Kizaru and the marines baulked in response as Luffy smirked.

"Is that all you can do, Kizaru? I expected better of an Admiral against me at half power. Anyways, I suppose it's time to stop playing around."

Before Kizaru had any time to respond to the supposedly outlandish claims of Luffy, he found himself dodging strikes from the Straw Hat captain, thrown at inexplicable speed.

"How are you doing this Straw Hat?" Kizaru grunted in anger and weariness as he was forced to block a vicious elbow strike aimed at his neck. The force behind that strike launched him a good twenty feet away. He felt himself slowing down, his Devil Fruit's extraordinary speed seemingly not working, forcing him to rely on his natural speed.

"Scared now, Admiral?" Luffy threw his words back at him.

Up on the Platform, every single Admiral, Vice Admiral, and the prisoner were watching with wide eyed astonishment and anger (in Akainu's case) as the rookie pirate simply owned Kizaru's ass.

"What the fuck did you feed your grandson, Garp?" Sengoku's disbelief summed up the mood in the camp. Garp shook his head, similarly flabbergasted and secretly a little proud at his grandson's prowess. Ace smirked at them, despite his impending execution.

"Go Luffy! Show him who's boss!"

Luffy smirked in response.

Unknown to Kizaru, Luffy had let go of the control he normally exerted over the aura his Devil Fruit caused him to emanate. The aura worked wonderfully against Devil Fruit users, having the same effect on them as seastone did. He had decided that it would not do any good for him to pull his punches anymore. Kizaru and his enemies were getting the full treatment from now on.

He lashed out with his fists, catching Kizaru on the solar plexus. Before the marine had any time to react from the crushing pain, he found himself folding over the knee that Luffy had buried in his stomach. Unused to this kind of abuse, the Marine coughed up copious amount of blood and spit, unimaginable pain coursing through him. He tried to attack, but Luffy caught the retaliatory strike in a pincer hold and twisted the hand. A snap kick to the chest caused Kizaru to leave a thirty foot trench in the ground, laying in a ditch ten foot deep. Looking up, all the Admiral saw was a Straw Hat and a smirking mouth before a double fisted club strike caused him to sink five feet further into the ditch.

The humiliated and hurt Marine somehow flashed away to a safer distance to regroup and plan. "WHAT THE FUCK! I'LL KILL YOU STRAW HAT. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO GO AGAINST AN ADMIRAL. FACE JUSTICE!"

Luffy scoffed. "Empty words asshat, lying in a ditch as you are."

Kizaru grunted, a sword made of golden, lethal luminosity coalescing and solidifying in his hands. No more capture tactics. Straw Hat would die by his hands today.

Luffy smirked. It was time to bring out the big guns. His voice took a mocking lilt as he drawled. "You wanted to know how I was nullifying your fruit Admiral-san?"

Kizaru paused and waited. If this nincompoop was going to give him crucial information without asking, he was all for it!

"Watch and learn Kizaru, watch and learn." Luffy's voice was now menacing in its pitch. "Watch why every pirate I've come across has been laid low. Watch why you _pathetic_ bastards can never stop me. **WATCH WHAT I'VE GAINED FROM THE SEA DEVIL ITSELF**!"

Luffy's words assumed a deeper timbre as the area around him started to distort and glow a greenish blue. Power, untamed, seemed to seep from Luffy's body and bleed into the immediate vicinity. His eyes glowed a shocking sea-foam green, icy hatred and unmistakable malice evident. Every pirate and marine in the area could feel the potent aura gathering in the vicinity of Luffy, as the ice beneath him started to crack and the sea itself responded to Luffy's call. Water burst from the faults in the ice in huge waves and cocooned Luffy's form, a dark shadow in the midst of the tornado of icy sea water.

"Watch why I will become the PIRATE KING!"

All Devil Fruit users nearby, Kizaru included, felt themselves weaken suddenly, blasted by the pure, potent power that Luffy was putting out and falling to their knees as Straw Hat Luffy's Devil Fruit was revealed.

Luffy chuckled, his form wreathed in green seastone. It enrobed him in the form of a skin tight armour from neck down, going all the way down to his toes. Sharp seastone knives hung from his waist, alongside the sack with Teach's head. A slim chokuto, made from polished seastone, similar to the one that had ended Teach's life rested in his hands.

* * *

 ** _(A.N: Picture Oliver Queen's ensemble in Arrow without the hood)_**

* * *

He chuckled at the stupefied faces of the Admiral and all the marines and pirates. He could've transformed himself into his full seastone form, nicknamed _**Sea God**_ _or_ _ **Umi no Kami**_ by his crew, but it wasn't ideal for one on one combat, considering that his default height in that avatar was more than twelve feet, with the freedom to change his build as he liked. He reserved that form of his for entire armadas.

Murmurs and shouts were heard as people began to understand what they were seeing.

"What in the name of the Sea Devil is that?"

"Is that _Seastone!_ "

"Straw Hat can control Seastone?"

"What is that? No such recorded fruit exists. It shouldn't be theoretically possible!" Kizaru was staring open mouthed at Luffy.

Luffy shook his head at that last comment. "Correction Kizaru. This fruit _didn't_ exist. It does now and I'm, as you can all tell, the first user. This is" - Luffy paused to flick his hand and it morphed into a single, shiny lance of death, fashioned out of seastone – "the Kairoseki Kairoseki No Mi. I've been using it in minute quantities against you, just to a fraction of the degree I can actually use it to."

Smirking, Luffy gestured at Kizaru mockingly. "Come at me now, Kizaru, for all the good it'll do you."

 _Bloody Hell…_ were the thoughts going through the heads of the elites on the battlefield. All over the battleground, people, ranging from Sengoku & Garp on the platform to Whitebeard and his crew to the Vice Admirals and the Shichibukai, were flummoxed at the phenomenon in front of them.

Garp turned to look at Ace, who was smirking at the stupefied faces. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Ace laughed loudly. "Yes I did. Luffy doesn't hide things from his family. Which clearly, you are not."

Garp winced at another not so subtle reminder of his folly.

Even Akainu, who would be normally preaching Marine supremacy and justice by now, was worried. As far as he could see, Straw Hat had escalated from being a minor player to a major threat. He eyed Ace, who was watching his brother with pride…

 _ **Down on the battleground with Luffy and Kizaru…**_

Kizaru had engaged Luffy in combat, using his _**Ama no Murakumo**_ to slash and hack at his opponent. Luffy's chokuto was more than up to the task, seemingly parrying Kizaru's attacks with ease and nicking him more than a few times. Kizaru felt himself slowing as every time Luffy sliced him, delivering thin, shallow incisions with the seastone blade. His _**Ama no Murakumo**_ winked out of existence, snuffed out by the overwhelming aura of Luffy's Devil Fruit. It was literally death by a thousand cuts.

"Admiral Kizaru," Luffy smirked at the panting man, who looked as if someone had run him through the grinder, "I can't say it has been a pleasure."

"Fuck you Straw Hat!" That was all Kizaru could get out before Luffy was upon him.

" _ **Flowing Seastone Fist!**_ " Luffy's palm, all seastone and Haki, struck Kizaru right in the chest with debilitating force, rupturing internal organs and breaking several of his ribs. Blood leaked out of Kizaru's open mouth and his eyes were bulging. Not stopping, Luffy kept his sequence up, delivering a further score of similar strikes, and lastly slashed a bloody gash across Kizaru's torso.

The admiral thudded to the ground, insensate. His will to fight had finally given out.

Kizaru could feel nothing but mind-wrenching fear as Luffy knelt beside him, his seastone limb morphing into a single, thin needle five inches long, which then _pierced_ the wound. Kizaru's cry of pain was heard all across the silenced landscape.

Luffy smirked evilly at the downed Marine, keeping his arm in place, as Kairoseki melted from his body into the gaping wound, seeking to incapacitate Kizaru, _permanently_. The glint in Kizaru's eyes, the mark of the Pika Pika no Mi slowly dimmed and he panicked, hyperventilating as he felt his Devil Fruit succumbing to whatever Luffy was doing to him.

Laughing at the expression on the Marine's face, Luffy spoke in a chilling whisper. It sent a _frisson_ of fear through his spine. "I'm _injecting and dissolving_ tiny quantities of seastone into your bloodstream." Kizaru's eyes widened, unable to speak as Luffy continued his monologue. "Let me put this in a way you'll understand. You'll be alive, but minus your powers. No more Logia intangibility. The seastone dust will continue to negate your Devil Fruit abilities until you die. No one will be able to get it out of you. No one will be able to heal you."

Kizaru's eyes could not go any rounder. Luffy held his chokuto out. "Now one last gift for the _erstwhile_ fastest man on earth. So that you can remember me, _forever_."

His sword flashed, and Kizaru's legs were severed from his body under the knees. The Admiral screamed in agony, his permanently defused Devil Fruit powers and Logia body useless as blood gushed out of the amputated limbs. Luffy stood over him, his boots grinding the Admiral's head against the ice crusted earth as he continued to shriek helplessly in anguish.

The fastest man on the seas was now legless.

The sight of the elite marine kissing the ground, under the boots of the rookie pirate was forever embedded in the psyches of the watching crowd.

===X===

In midst of all the shock and awe pervading the air, a single shout, rang through the air.

" **SON OF DRAGON!** "

Gasps echoed around the crowd as they registered what Akainu had called Luffy. Garp, on the platform, paled at what was enfolding in front of him.

Akainu was holding up Ace in his clutches, his left hand lifting Ace into the air, off the platform and his right a fist of bubbling magma, poised to end Ace's existence. He was sneering at Luffy.

Behind him, Sengoku and Tsuru were keeping a tight hold on Garp, unwilling to interfere in any way.

Luffy's eyes zeroed in on the Admiral, his mind immediately shifting from triumph to battle ready once more, whirring with plans and calculating the best course of action. He took a step forward.

"Stop and face Marine Justice, you filthy criminal."

Magma sizzled and dropped to the ground from Akainu's logia body, burning through the ice and ground. Its superiority to Ace's element could not be ignored, thought Luffy, as he looked into Ace's eyes. They were almost resigned to their fate, bloodshot and despondent.

Luffy was incensed. What the _bloody fuck_ had these animals done to his brother to make him lose the fire in him? Fire Fist Ace without the handsome smirk, the blaze in his eyes, was just _wrong_!

A low growl emanated out of his throat, spurred on by the sheer arrogance and smirk of the Admiral on the platform. In response, _the ground around him took a greenish hue, seastone peeping from within the ice_. His eyes glowed a seas green.

"Was that supposed to stop me Akainu? Was the taunt about my father supposed to mean _anything_ to me? If so, you are even more hopeless than I first thought. I did not come to listen to you spout nonsense. I came to save my brother."

All the while, the greenish hue was creeping from his position towards the execution platform, guided on by Luffy. Not that anyone could see it…

Akainu growled in return. This pirate was not going to be stopped by the psychological warfare he normally used with his enemies. Very well…

"Stop there, Straw Hat, or your brother gets it!"

The magma-fied arm inched closer to Ace.

 _ **Above the execution platform, 1000 feet in the air….**_ **(i.e., the fated Deus Ex Machina, the quintessential Plot Device)**

 _Marco the Phoenix hovered high above the platform, ready to drop in and snatch Ace from the jaws of certain death. He had fought through the smorgasbord of marines to save Ace, but it had taken much longer than usual. Flying above the battlefield would actually do no good as he had a good chance and responsibility of reducing Marine numbers on the combat zone. All during Luffy and Kizaru's battle, he had finished off a good number of marines by sword and haki, using none of his powers._

 _There was a problem to being to being the most famous Mythical Zoan on the seas. Secrecy and covertness went out of the window, even when you needed it._

 _Close enough, he had resumed his hybrid Zoan form and taken to the air, and there he was now, suspended just above his fellow commander, waiting for just the right opportunity to strike…_

 _ **Back on the ground…**_

Luffy stopped. In return, Akainu smirked.

"You may have beaten my fellow admiral Straw Hat, but I can assure you, nothing can beat the power of my Magu Magu no Mi. I just have to attack you from a distance." He pointed towards Luffy. "You and your brother both are fated to die today at my hands. By the end of the day, the Will of 'D' will be two members less." Akainu's hand lifted Ace a fraction higher to emphasize the same.

Luffy on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention. He had spotted something far more interesting. His lips twitched. Ace would be going home today, alive and well.

 _In the air, Marco saw Luffy looking at him from the corner of his eye. Luffy's hand twitched, signalling a downward motion. Marco's eyes widened and he nodded in return._

Luffy turned his attention back to Akainu and shook his head. "You seriously need to pay attention, Akainu."

"What?"

Before anyone could react, Luffy slammed his hands down on to the ground, calling on his powers as he shouted to the high heavens. "Marco! Now!"

 _In the air, Marco dived._

On the platform, Akainu's and everyone else's feet were suddenly enclosed in seastone breaking through two feet of solid wood and iron. Sengoku, Tsuru and Aokiji were weakened almost immediately, even as they tried to break the stranglehold.

Garp simply chose to sit down. _**He was**_ _ **so not going to interfere, just as Sengoku had asked him to. In fact, he was going to resign and haul his ass back to Foosha, no matter what Sengoku asked of him. Seeing Luffy after so many years was an eye opening experience for the man. Ace was right, he**_ **was** _ **a Government dog. But no longer!**_

Akainu's magma was snuffed out like a candle in a storm as he stumbled, Ace falling from his grasp onto the ground. For someone who was so used to Kairoseki being used on his opponents, he was shockingly susceptible to the stuff. Even his Haki was not responding, with the seastone sapping him of his strength. Not to be deterred, he tried to retrieve a sword from the still unconscious executioner, aiming to gut Ace. His eyes were glaring daggers at Luffy. He would _not_ be humiliated thus so!

Luffy, sixty feet away, looked into Akainu's eyes and _sneered._ His hand gestured upwards. Ace's eyes widened as a rumble of shifting rock sounded right beneath him. His seastone restraints glowed and crumbled off.

A Seastone construct, massive and solid, burst right in front of the astonished Akainu's eyes and cradled Ace off the ground. Ace could feel no difference after spending so many days under Kairoseki influence. Luffy laughed outright as Ace was launched upwards right into the diving Marco's arms, into safety as the Phoenix caught him and hightailed it out of there. They hovered far out of reach just to observe Luffy's shenanigans.

The Whitebeard commanders laughed in unison. "Thanks Luffy!" Luffy shot them a thumbs up in return. Whitebeard, observing from across the landscape, roared in joy at Luffy's actions and his sons being safe.

Every single pirate across the battlefield was laughing at the Marines' humiliation as they stared at Fire Fist Ace, dangling from Marco the Phoenix's arms. Never had anything of this scale been attempted and had succeeded, which made Straw Hat's rescue of his brother even more legendary.

Every Marine on the scene, except for possibly Garp, who was sniggering, and Kizaru, who had by now passed out, supported by two Marine grunts, were flabbergasted at the turn in the battle. Just a scant twenty seconds ago, Fire Fist Ace looked certain to die, hanging limply from Admiral Akainu's hands while the greatest Marine elites were keeping a close watch on the proceedings. After the defeat of Admiral Kizaru, there was no telling what Straw Hat could do. And now, Fire Fist was in the air, laughing at the bound elites. It seemed like Straw Hat had an answer for every single plan the marines could throw at him.

Morale was seriously low.

Luffy meanwhile, was now staring the snarling Admiral (by now, who had seastone restraints all over him) in the face. He still couldn't forget Ace's resigned eyes, his open acceptance of what was going to happen him. He had never seen Ace so downtrodden, even after Sabo's demise. His emotions were churning. It was time for the Marines and especially Akainu, to reap what they had sowed.

Starting with Akainu. This Admiral was going to become a _fucking_ footnote in history.

He looked at Ace, who was still in Marco's arms, watching him with grateful eyes.

"Ace!"

Ace chuckled. "Yes, Luffy?"

"I've got a gift for you!"

Ace started. _What was going through his brother's mind?_

Turning back to Akainu and the bound elites, Luffy's smirk gained a more malicious tone. "You know Akainu, I've never seen my brother like that. Whatever you guys did to him, it must have taken the fight right out of him."

Akainu smirked. "He deserved it Straw Hat. As do you. You dirty bastards all need to face Marine Justice. You D's need to be eradicated from the WORLD!"

Luffy shook his head. "Do you think that aggravating me is going to do you any good? Anyways, you know, the last person who dared to harm my brother didn't end up so well. _What makes you think that I'm going to spare you, either?_ "

Akainu smirked. "You won't harm me Straw Hat. You can't afford the attention from the World Government."

"Ah yes, the World Government. The last I heard, they made someone like Marshall Teach a Royal Shichibukai? You people simply don't learn, so you." Luffy sneered as the elites grimaced. That had _not_ been a popular decision. "Ace! Here's the gift I was talking about. You Whitebeard Pirates need to pay attention as well!"

Confusion in their eyes, everyone watched as Luffy undid the fastenings of the pouch by his belt and took out a **severed head**. Thousands of eyes widened in unison as Straw Hat's _present_ to his brother was revealed.

 ** _Bloody and ghastly, Marshall Teach's blank eyes looked at them like a spectre._**

Ace and Marco's breath caught in their throats. _Oh My God…_

The entire Whitebeard crew felt a chip come off their shoulders, leaving them lighter. _Thatch had been avenged._

Some marines barfed all over their neighbours.

 _Whitebeard was torn between contentment at the traitor's end and annoyance at Straw Hat's interference. He then caught the look that Luffy was giving him. He understood that look. It was one of reproach. He also understood why. This whole affair had been bungled, badly. Whitebeard could understand that his pride could've driven them into ruin. He also understood that it was okay to accept help._

 _Straw Hat's arrival was a saving grace, without which his son and him, would've probably been killed. In fact, he had come here to die, fully committed to saving Ace. He nodded back, respect for the rookie growing within him. An alliance would probably be on the cards after this._

The entire elite brass on the platform was not sure what to think. This kind of public brutality was not expected by some raw-behind-the-years rookie. Straw Hat was powerful, no doubt, but even Yonko such as Whitebeard avoided attention if they could. Straw Hat's _**present**_ _ **of a Royal Shichibukai's severed head**_ would invite swift retribution from the World Government. They were flabbergasted at the daring and callousness of the young pirate.

Luffy spoke, drawing all attention to him. Teach's head was thrown onto the ground and kicked away.

"You all must be thinking that it is my arrogance speaking. Coming here to rescue my brother, holding the Marine Elite hostage, ending an Admiral's career and then revealing that I killed the newest Shichibukai." He shook his head in denial. "I assure you, it's nothing of the sort."

He pointed to Teach's head in the snow, frozen and stiff. "This _scum_ killed one of his own crewmates, his own family for a goddamn Devil Fruit. I don't know if that is acceptable amongst you lot", he sneered in Akainu's face, "but for us pirates, family is sacred."

On the platform, Garp let a single tear slide down his weathered cheeks as Luffy caught his eye and gave him a curt nod. Luffy continued speaking.

"And further, this scum was about to break into Impel Down when I caught up with him." Alarm was present in many faces. Luffy laughed mockingly. "I guess you wouldn't like that, would you? What with the kind of power he would wield after that. What's more, he also confessed to wanting to kill Whitebeard, take his Devil Fruit, resign from the Shichibukai and make a play for the Yonko position just before I cleaved his head _clean_ from his shoulders. I could've saved Ace way before but I'm not an emotional fool. Containing Teach was more important than anything." He looked at Teach's head for one last time.

"That's my brand of justice."

If anything, the faces of his audience, save Akainu, showed more alarm and hesitant relief.

"As far as saving my brother goes, I _could_ , so I did." Up in the air, Marco and Ace chuckled in exasperation.

Luffy smirked at Akainu's incensed face.

"How does it feel Admiral, to be outsmarted by someone you see as inferior? To see that even your subordinates agree with me?"

Luffy's face was an inch from the bound Akainu's, his eyes mocking and smile even more so. "How does it fucking feel to have a ' _D' best you, eh?_ "

* * *

 _ **(Ahem…A whole lot of cursing of the adult kind ahead… so please excuse me…)**_

* * *

Akainu was soon screaming in abject anger, almost apoplectic. "LET ME FREE YOU BASTARD! LET ME KILL YOU! LET ME SEND YOU TO YOUR DEAD, WHORE OF A MOTHER!"

Spit was flying from Akainu's face, his eyes were popping in his anger, his face almost as warm as his devil fruit's namesake.

"YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER! YOU 'D'S SHOULD BE DEAD AND BURIED! YOU SHOULD BE SOLD AS SLAVES, YOUR MOTHERS AND DAUGHTERS SHOULD BE OUR WHORES AND YOUR SONS SHOULD BE KILLED AT BIRTH! SON OF A FILTHY CRIMINAL, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MURDER YOU! YOU WILL FEEL THE FURY OF MARINE JUSTICE! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YO- URK!"

Akainu was silenced in the midst of his diatribe as he looked down at his body, Luffy's chokuto buried deep in his chest. The young pirate's next words were the last Akainu ever heard, just before his head was removed clean from his shoulders.

" _ **Oh shut up with your tantrum and die already, you puny insect. You're not worth my time.**_ "

Deed done, Luffy turned to the silent, stunned spectators.

"What? He was causing a headache with all his crying! Anyways, my work here is finished, so Goodbye!"

With that, he was gone the same way he had arrived. A slight, cool breeze and the smell of sea salt.

All that remained were two _former_ Admirals, one incapacitated-for-life and another dead, a still quiet audience, a bloody battlefield and the Marine elite, still encased in seastone and silenced by the happenings that had still taken place.

 **-THE END-**

 **A.N's**

 **1\. What did you think about Luffy's DF? Silly, Overpowered, well thought out, Vengapunk-craze worthy? And the ending?**

 **2\. I chose to ignore the following, and many others, for the plot, and to an extent, for brevity's sake…**

Pacifistas in this battle and the Sentomaru storyline. He's not important.

Exact chronology of the events leading up to the events of the Marineford Arc.

DoFlamingo or any of the Seven Warlords, including Jinbe.

Luffy breaking into Impel Down. He didn't need to.

Grandiose speeches by many secondary characters.

Ivankov. Coby and Helmeppo.

Mr Squard. Assume that he ran away, or controlled his urges when Teach's head was revealed.

 **3\. Here are my thoughts on Luffy and his powers.**

Effects on DF users, and extracting fruits if he so wishes. Floods the user's body with the essence of the sea, the aura of sea stone, makes him die, which makes the body reject the ingested DF. That's what happened with Enel.

Weaknesses: Ranged attacks if he doesn't counter them in time, Non DF users, (Rayleigh, Garp, Mihawk, or Shanks), Stronger Haki than his own (of which there are very less, probably Rayleigh, Whitebeard, Shanks, and Garp; and even then the gap is minuscule. He was taught the basics by Shanks, and honed his Haki through years of fine-tuning. Awoke his conqueror's Haki against Higuma.)

Elemental ranged attacks are capable of wounding Luffy. He's not immune to them. However, they need to be natural, such as Fire attacks, Magma attacks or Lightning attacks. Elements that owe their existence to their Devil Fruits, such as the Pika Pika no Mi and the Yami Yami no Mi will be summarily cancelled by Luffy's Devil Fruit.

Paramecias, unless elemental in nature or like the Gura Gura no Mi, aren't any good against Luffy.

Luffy has to go nuclear in serious fights. No holding back, doing whatever it takes to do, owning them in style.

Supernovas? Supernovas who? Luffy could own them alone…

 **4\. I went with Ace living, as ordered to. Thanks to all those who thought this fic was worth their time.**

 **5\. Any opinion, praise or criticism, from encouragement to all out bashing of the author to simply discussing the fic, is welcome…**

 ** _Lust of Alucard_**


	3. Author's Note (Not a chapter)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

 **Update(20/02/2016): Please don't follow this fic if you can. As it is, the story stands completed. I'm not going to add anything to this. Favorite(s) are understood, but why follow a completed story? Thanks to those who have read, followed, added it to their favorites and reviewed.**

 **Also, it may be presented as a challenge later on. Keep watching this space if interested.**

 **L.O.A**


End file.
